


Swallow Tail

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: Jade returns home to find an unexpected intruder in his kitchen.





	Swallow Tail

_A thud from the kitchen . . ._

A sliver of light emanated down the hallway. The lounge stood opposite, where the French doors to the large balcony were partially opened, and a breeze caught at the netting, sending the white lace floating about the air like an ethereal spirit. A faint rushing sound drifted out from the roads below, as the Tokyo traffic never eased and never halted. Jade caught a soft whirring from the kitchen. He turned his head towards the doors on either side of the corridor.

The doors were closed to both bedrooms; light came in through the bathroom window to his right, where it bounced off the porcelain of the claw-foot bathtub, and the office and weight-rooms were equally absent of any intruding presences. He stepped forward. The sound stopped, only to be followed by a grunt and a clatter of plastic. It came from the flung open door to the kitchen, just short of the lounge opposite the front door, and his heart raced with the possibilities . . . _a burglar, a member of the dMp, an obsessive fan . . ._

He crept forward with cautious footsteps.

A cold sweat broke over his skin, causing his heavy layers to cling to his frame. He stepped further and further into the hallway, closer and closer to the archway into the lounge, and he stopped just short of the kitchen to the left, where he lowered his right hand. A few deep breaths allowed for deeper focus, as energy flowed intense into his palm. Jade swallowed. It burned the back of his throat, as bile ran down his chest, and a sharp pain struck his neck as it moved. He swung around and filled the doorway with his presence.

The kitchen was dark, aside from an open window. A sharp amount of light flowed through panes of glass from streetlamps and headlights, casting shadows over the marble countertops and state-of-the-art cookware, and – in particular – they emphasised the black outline of an intruder, one that stood beside the soft glow of a blender light. They bounced a pineapple in their hand, while a grunt escaped their lips, and then they turned . . . _they turned_. . .

“Mars?” Jade asked. “Is that you?”

Jade softened his stance. He flicked on a light switch, which banished the shadows. The large figure of Mars loomed over the countertops, dressed in his skin-tight leotard sans vambraces and boots, which sat against the far wall with a disturbing familiarity about their position. A smirk brought lines to the corner of his eyes, while his hood was thrown back to reveal cascading locks of red hair down his shoulders, and Jade – mouth dry, heart racing – let loose a shuddered sigh and blushed. He took a step towards Mars. Mars grunted.

“Yo,” said Mars. “You need more fruit in your diet. This selection is pretty bad.”

“I did not expect such a fussy eater,” muttered Jade.

“Evidently, as everything here is freaking meat. I mean, I know from experience you like to choke down on a good piece of _wurst_ , but would it kill you to eat a watermelon? You know what they say about the benefits of fresh fruit, pal. You can attest to that, can’t ya?”

Mars huffed, as he squeezed down on the pineapple. The sweet juices burst forth, as they ran down his fingers and into the quickly filling body of the blender, and Mars dropped the shredded remains of the fruit down onto the counter, before he lifted his hand and slowly licked a running droplet from near his elbow right to the tip of his finger. He locked eyes with Jade, as he repeated the gesture with another droplet. Jade groaned and whispered:

“After you lost the finals, where did you go, _mein_ friend?”

A loud scoff was the only response. Mars pressed a button on the blender, as the various fruits and vegetables whirred around into an intense mixture of colour, and it was stopped only for Mars to throw off the lid and gulp down the contents. The way he exposed his throat made Jade heaved a staggered sigh, especially to see a trail of liquid roll its way down a sharp jawbone and long column of neck . . . Mars yanked the container away with a gasp.

Mars wiped his neck with the back of his hand, as a low rumble escaped his throat. He jerked his head and allowed a smirk to dominate his expression, while he licked his lips and narrowed his eyes with a suggestive stare. Jade stepped forward out of instinct . . . _‘what happened to no sex during training?’, ‘mein Lehrer isn’t here to stop me’, ‘ah, so you’re the naughty little student breaking curfew?’, ‘whatever – as they say – turns you on’ . . ._ Mars followed suit and marched across the dark, only to stop a few inches from Jade.

“I have missed you,” gasped Jade.

“I get to get my head in order,” whispered Mars. “You know what it’s like after a battle as a bad guy? You get covered in sweat and gunk and blood . . . you always feel dirty and always crave more, like something’s just out o’ your reach, but the more you try to chase that high -? I don’t know, the more it escapes you, I guess. It’s a dark addiction . . . wanting more . . .

“When I got beat by Mantaro, I actually felt _clean_. It was like all the sweat and blood was _earned_ , and I saw in him something noble, with thousands of people cheering him on and supporting him and living that fight through him. I kind o’ – I don’t know – envied him.”

“You envied Kinniku Mantaro?”

“The only other time I felt that purification was with you.” Mars shrugged. “The passion and love and trust . . . man, it was good, wasn’t it? I fought you like I’d fight any opponent, thought it’d somehow honour you, but instead I realised I was just dishonouring _every_ opponent by fighting dirty and being so brutal. I wanted to be better. I’m being better.”

A callused hand brushed against his cheek. Jade leaned into the touch, before a heavy growl echoed through the darkness, and Mars roughly took a hold of his helmet, wrenching it from his head and tossing it across the room with a loud smash. It struck the window with loud cracks appearing in the pane, before it dropped down onto the counter and finally onto the floor, where visible scratches marred the green paint. Jade opened his mouth. No words could be found, as he shook his head and stepped back, until he gasped out:

“You have no respect for –”

Mars kissed him. It was violent and passionate, as a rough hand buried itself into his blond locks, and the other grabbed at his hip enough to leave bruises, as he was pulled flush against a muscled and broad chest. Mars invaded his mouth, dominating the kiss and moaning against him. It sent small vibrations through him, and – as he gasped – Mars pressed ever deeper until Jade struggled to find breath and focus, as he closed his eyes and mewled.

The hand in his hair yanked hard, sending a spark of pain through him. It pulled back his head until his neck was bared and throat exposed, and Jade could only pant for breath, as a trail of saliva ran from one set of lips to another and kept them tied together. A dark flush swept over Mars’ cheeks, as he licked at his lips and chuckled. The pupils of his eyes were blown wide. He leaned close. A hungry expression only added to the sense of intimidation, as he towered over Jade and locked eyes until time seemed to stop. Jade panted:

“Is this what you call being ‘better’?”

“It’s been a fucking year without you for any release,” growled Mars. “I may not be a bad guy any longer, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to pussy-foot about like some hopeless romantic on his first date with someone other than his hand. You get me?”

“I am glad to see that your passion has not changed, at least.”

“What can I say? I know what I want and I take it.”

Jade licked at his lips. A spark of arousal ran through him, as his member lengthened and hardened from the confines of his trousers, and it throbbed with a borderline pain, while he struggled to fight back his desire from being too evident. It pressed against Mars’ thigh, sending small sparks of pleasure through every nerve. _Bursts of colour_. Jade gasped, as a hundred point of light darted across his retinas. He clung to Mars.

He arched his back and rubbed against Mars, until Mars could stand no more. The hand in his hair relinquished its hold. Jade had no time to focus, as he was spun around and thrown forward, where he stumbled and fell completely prone against the wall. He pressed his hands to the cool plaster, while he panted for breath and looked over his shoulder . . . _‘ja, my love’_. . . Mars bounded forward with a growl, as hands tore at his uniform and struggled to rip it from his body, while Jade reached behind him to grab at any skin in reach.

Mars managed to awkwardly pull his shirt from his chest. It was tossed across the room, before a hand pushed hard and pressed Jade firmly against the wall, and – as Jade pushed his covered buttocks out – he threw his arms above his head and maintained a submissive pose, while Mars swore and kissed at his neck. The kisses were rushed and chaotic, sometimes striking his jaw or ear or shoulder. A few bites toyed at his skin, until it turned a bright shade of red, until teeth sank deep into the crook of his neck and Jade cried out.

Two hands came around his chest, where they toyed at his nipples. The strange mixture of pain and pleasure coursed through him, as Mars flicked and tweaked and rolled the hard nubs until Jade was hard enough that pre-come leaked from his member. Mars suckled at the wound on his neck, drawing out a love-bite that would be hard to hide . . . _marked, branded_. . . Jade blinked back tears, as laughter escaped his lips. It was too good.

“It’s been too long, Jade.”

Mars pulled hard at his nipples. Jade cried out and bucked backward, as Mars’ hands slowly slid down his chest and onto his abdomen and finally tugged at his belt, where they fought with the buckle and wrenched down the trousers as far as possible. They stopped just above his knees, as his boots prevents any further descent. Jade babbled in half-forgotten German words. The cool air struck his exposed member, as it curved upward and the weeping head brushed against his bare abdomen, and his blond thatch of hair emphasised it well.

“Your fucking boots,” murmured Mars.

“ _Bitte_ ,” cried Jade. “ _Jetzt_!”

A low growl escaped Mars, before it turned into a scream. A muscular arm wrapped around Jade’s waist, as he was wrenched from the wall and dragged over to the kitchen counter, and – without much dignity – he was bent over and shoved forward. He fell onto his forearms, while bent perfectly in half with pert buttocks on display. Jade panted. A glance over his shoulder revealed Mars in a desperate search for some form of lubricant.

Jade tried to move, but his tangled trousers and boots imprisoned him. He caught himself before he fell to the ground, as his hands grabbed at the kitchen island, and his cock twitched in expectation of what was to follow . . . _‘the far left, there is olive oil’_. . . Mars snatched at the bottle and raced back to Jade. A muttered ‘thanks’ was the only response, as he slapped hard on Jade’s buttock and sent a delicious thrill of pain through every nerve. Jade clawed at the marble countertop and arched his back. Mars chuckled.

A hand struck again. The blow to his other cheek hurt, but his cock twitched as a bead of pre-come ran down the throbbing vein, and – as tears pricked at his eyes – Mars struck again and again, until Jade dropped all his weight onto arms and chest. He could no longer stand, as pain and pleasure mingled into an overwhelming cloud of ecstasy. The tears ran from his blue eyes, as he struggled to find breath and fell limp against the counter. Mars asked:

“You still got the same safe-word?”

The cap of the olive oil was unscrewed. Jade half-expected it to be poured down his back, as rough hands massaged his muscles in foreplay, and the teases and touches would linger until he was brought to the edge, where he would be kept for nearly an hour until penetration took place, at which point he would come fast and readily arise after a quick refractory period. It was not as he expected. Instead, Mars toyed around his hole with a firm finger.

It was half-appreciated, as oil would not stain his trousers or boots, but Jade continued to sob as he bucked backwards and sought for more physical contact . . . the finger stroked around the winking muscle, never going inside, but just _toying_ with him. He craned his head around to see Mars unbuckling his trousers. He pulled forth his member with all its girth, even while keeping the rest of his clothing firmly in place, and his other hand was rubbing oil over every inch, with the thumb stroking the slit with every upward stroke. Jade swallowed hard.

“I have not been with anyone else,” said Jade.

“Yeah? I’m still your one and only?” Mars licked his lips. “Well, I ain’t been with anyone else in this past year either, so you ain’t got nothing to worry about. I’d hoped we could talk more, get back into a relationship and stuff, but – _fuck_ – I can’t wait, Jade.”

“Then you must fuck me. My safe-word is the same, my love.”

“So it’s ‘pineapple’ to stop? Good to know . . .”

The finger slid deep inside. Jade cried. A high-pitched keen tumbled from his lips, as he arched his back and attempted to spread his legs wider, and the finger continued to follow the natural curve of his inner walls, pressing against every ridge. It stopped only to make a come-hither motion and strike at his prostate, as sparks of colour dashed across his retinas and his head grew light as all blood descended south. He knew he would come too soon. A second finger pressed its way in suit, but slowly . . . giving him time to adjust . . .

“I – I will come,” said Jade. “D-Do Do not touch me there . . .”

“Aw, are you not in the mood for a marathon sex session?” Mars spanked him with his free hand. “I kind of want to see you come just from a touch. You throwing your head back, throat all exposed, and mouth wide enough that your neighbour’s bang the ceiling to shut up your fucking screams. You’d get come all over the cupboards, dripping down onto the floor.”

“ _N-Nein,_ no – no d-dirty talk . . .”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot how much that turns you on, babe. You used to like coming early . . . I’d slide inside you, while you were basking in the afterglow, and you’d get hard again, as I thrust into you until you felt me pounding your prostate . . . you like that, Jade?”

A third finger forced its way inside. Mars made a scissor motion with two digits, as he stretched the inner walls as far as naturally possible, and a spark of mild pain merged with absolute bliss, as his middle finger pressed against the prostate. Jade screamed. He choked on saliva and his vision turned black, as his eyes rolled back and his member wildly twitched. A wave of ecstasy coursed through him, setting every nerve aflame, while ropes of come shot from his cock and coated the painting of the cupboard beneath the countertop.

Jade fell boneless, as finally breath flooded his lungs. He struggled to breathe, while the beautiful afterglow had him purring and mewling, and sweat stuck his skin uncomfortably to the marble, until Mars pealed him away from the countertop. Mars rolled him onto his back, as he parted those white thighs and stood between them. Jade tries to wrap his legs around a muscled waist. The still wet hole gaped and twitched, as it longed to be filled.

“Let me get these off you, babe,” said Mars.

The laces on his boots slowly came undone, as Mars took his time with the process. They were slowly pealed away, while soft lips distracted Jade by pressing kisses to his inner thighs, and – after the first was yanked away – that mouth opened wide and suckled on his testicles, until overstimulation gave way to arousal. It was slow, but deliciously perfect. Jade was distracted by pleasure, as that tongue licked a long line along the underside of his member, and soon it flicked in his slit and teased out the leftover come with a low hum.

“ _Eile_ ,” begged Jade. “ _Ich brauche dich_!”

Mars laughed, even as he ripped away the second boot. Jade awkwardly and hurriedly kicked away his trousers and underwear, while Mars struggled to get back between his legs, and two strong hands held down his hips, as that mouth swallowed him to the root. A hummed song sent vibrations through him. Mars raked his nails down the inside of his thighs, even as loud slurps echoed about the kitchen, and cold air covered Jade’s nude form in goosebumps. Mars pulled back and gasped for air, as a thin line of saliva and come connected cock to lips.

“How do you say -?” Jade cried out. “ _Ho bisogno di te dentro di me_?”

“Holy fuck, that’s hot! You learned Italian?”

“ _Fick mich einfach schon_!”

A low growl escaped Mars, as he stood tall and towered over Jade. He adjusted his cock. The head of it pressed against that winking hole, both hot and smooth and the perfect size, as if it were made the ideal shape to complement Jade in his desperate desire. A series of clatters and clinks followed, as Mars cursed in Italian, and a squirt of oil flooded his insides, before Jade wrapped his legs firmly around the thick waist and pulled him flush against him.

The head of his cock was slowly pushed inside. Jade arched his back to breaking point, as he was stretched close to tearing with the size, and – with knuckles white, as they clasped at the edge of the countertop – all air left him in a rush . . . Jade panted with head thrown back. The sheer sensation of fullness overwhelmed him, as Mars threw a hand down onto his chest, were it rested just over his heart . . . _bang, bang, bang_. . . every beat echoed in his ears, while Mars held him down and kept him firmly in place. Jade writhed and cried.

Mars slowly pulled out, before he pushed back inside. It sent sparks of ecstasy through Jade, as he found himself back to full hardness, and he brought his hands to the one on his chest, as he gripped onto wrist and forearm in an attempt to ground himself in the moment. They locked eyes. Mars blinked back tears, before he pounded in earnest. He thrust hard and fast, while his free hand hitched Jade’s legs and allowed for a better angle of penetration.

“Tell me you want me,” ordered Mars. “ _Say it_. Say you want me.”

“I – I want you,” mumbled Jade. “I want you! _I want you_!”

The small slurps of lubrication echoed out, along with the sound of balls on buttocks. Mars thrust in short and shallow movements, each time striking the prostate with great strength and passion, while his free hand would occasionally slap at reddened cheeks. Jade clawed at the hand pressed down on his chest, while every inch of his body moved in a desperate need for more . . . pleasure and pain mingling into a delicious experience . . .

A tickle of pubic hair scratched at Jade’s buttocks, drawing laughter from him even as tears ran down his cheeks, and soon that hand from his chest was wrenched away, while Mars roared out and violently thrust into him with wild abandon. It threatened to send Jade tumbling off the other side of the kitchen island, until his hands grasped at the edge above him and used all his strength to hold him in place. The ecstasy built within him. Mars pressed a hand on Jade’s side, before he leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. Jade cried:

“Ah – I cannot – I-It’s too – too . . . _oh, oh God, ah_ . . .”

The free hand wrapped itself around his member. It tugged fast in time with the thrusts, while giving a small turn on every upward stroke and flicking his slit, and it would other times milk him with each finger applying independent pressure, as Jade wept. The lips suckled at his nipple, with the tongue flicking and circling the hardening nub, and Jade bucked back in instinctive search of more . . . _more_ . . . his head rolled and high-pitched squeaks escaped his throat, as his heart raced and back arched. He struggled to breathe. It was too good.  

“Come for me, baby,” choked Mars.

Jade screamed. He lost consciousness for a brief second, as the sheer orgasmic bliss proved too much. A small dribble of come spurted out onto his abdomen, where it trickled over Mars’ fingers, and the world went black as his eyes rolled back . . . his heart stopped, his muscles seized . . . all breath died on his lips . . . tears ran down into blond hair. Only on his next breath did he realise the tension he held, released in one firm explosion, and all that was left was the miraculous afterglow . . . the peace, the bliss, the heaven . . . he sighed.

A few more thrusts were all it took for Mars. Jade was still humming in contentment, running his hands over his naked body and licking his lips, when several long ropes of come coated his insides and filled him to the point of bursting, as it leaked from his swollen hole. Mars remained locked inside, even as he collapsed forward and rested his head on Jade’s rapidly rising and falling chest. Jade ran a hand through his red locks. He smiled.

“I had missed this,” whispered Jade.

Mars grunted, as he slowly pulled out. A low hiss broke from Jade, as his hole twitched and come trickled over the swollen rim, and his legs fell down while Mars gently scooped him bridal style and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. There were no promises never to leave again, but they both knew not to make promises that could not be kept . . . a tear ran down Mars’ cheeks. Jade wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him down, so that a lingering kiss could be delivered to swollen lips. The contact lingered until both smiled.

“Hey,” whispered Mars. “How about we go take a hot bath?”

“I’d like that,” laughed Jade. “Together . . .”


End file.
